degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wjl0102/Degrassi: Rebirth Season 1
Cast Jasmine V as Naomi.jpg|Jasmine V as Naomi MV5BMTQ3NjI4MDE2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTAwOTQwNw@@._V1._SY314_CR3,0,214,314_.jpg|Ryan Newman as Carolina Hailee-Steinfeld-Best-Pictures-4.jpg|Hailee Steinfeld as Jennifer tequan.jpg|Tequan Richmand as Walter KekePalmer-01-big.jpg|Keke Palmer as Veronica Tyler James Williams-DGG-013072.jpg|Tyler James Williams as Roger diggy-simmons.jpg|Diggy Simmons as Shemar lucy_hale3.jpg|Lucy Hale as Diana MV5BNTgwNDUzMjU0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODE3MDc2NA@@._V1._SY314_CR1,0,214,314_.jpg|Slade Pierce as Andre MV5BOTI1MjQ0MjE4NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjgzNTA5NQ@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg|Savannah Jayde as Tyra New Faces (1) --Diana Perez a beautiful 8th grade girl is walking up to Degrassi Junior H ighschool. She is 13 with a light skin tone, she had mint green eyes with dark black hair that falls to her shoulders. She wore the standard Degrassi senior uniform. Behind her someone calls out her name "Diana!" From behind is Jennifer Reyes. She had a tanish color and pure brown eyes along with her dark brown hair that always stays in a ponytail. She wore Frameless glasses and the average degrassi senior uniform. "Oh my God Jennifer!" she shouted back as she ran to give her a hug. "How have you been?" Diana asked. "I've been fine how about you?" "Alone ever since you left me by myself for the summer," Diana told her. "Your such a baby." she replied back. "Whatever, you want some breakfast before class?" Diana asked. "Sure why not."-- --Inside the school is Naomi Del-Rosario, a light brown girl with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is texting her friend Ieshia. "Hey Naomi," the voice was cold and maniacle it could of come from only one person Tyra White. "What is it Tyra?" she asked. "Oh nothing I just heared you and Andre broke up last week." Naomi looked up from her phone to see her dark chocolate skin and short black hair and cruel brown eyes. "So," "So I just wanted to be the first to tell you we're dating now." "What?!" She ran right by her while Tyra smirked and walked away. Naomi began to search for her ex-boyfriend Andre Taylor. She finds him infront of his locker. "How could you?" she demanded. "What are you talking about?" "Your going out with Tyra" "I don't see how thats any of your bussines." "After everything we've been through you go to Tyra are you thst mad at me-" Andre slams his locker and and begins to shout "Don!t youe ever bring that up at school. And what ever I do is none of your dame bussines." "Fine but if your dad decides to come back dont come to me." She walks off angry and teary eyed.-- --Back at the cafeteria Jennifer and Diana are exiting the cafeteria. Jennifer bumps into a passing 7th grader, Walter, and knocks his phone out of his hand. "Oh I'm sorry." she says. "No biggy screen protector, hi I'm Walter" "Uh Jennifer," "You have pretty eyes you should consider contacts." She bigins to blush and frezzes. "I'm Diana" diana says to save Jennifer. "Nice to meet you." "First year at Degrassi," Jennifer asks. "Uhh yea, is it that obvious" "Well you were wondering around not knowing where you were going." Diana says. "Uh well I've gotta go I guess i'll see you around." Diana gives Jennifer a look. "What?" Jennifer asks. "You like him." "I do not" "Is that why you were staring at him and i had to save you?" "Whatever, come on we're gonna be late."-- It's now third period and Jennifer Diana and Naomi are in Algebra 1 with Mr. walker when Walter comes in and jennifers eyes widen while Diana begins to giggle. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm late I cant find my way around here." "You must be Mr. Lopez." "How'd you know" "You are the only 7th grader in this class. Now take your seat." He takes a seat behind Jennifer. "Now lets begin with..." "Hey your the girl who knocked my phone out of my hand" "Yea and your the kid who likes my eye." "Thats me." she giggles and begins to blush.-- --Its now lunch and Naomi and Ieshia. "I cant belive he would do that to you." "I know." Ieshia had long black hair and was about 5 '3. She had light brown skin and hazel eyes. Naomi begins to stare at andre as he kisses Tyra. Naomi gets up and leaves the cafeteria as Ieshia follows. "OK so I need you to do me a favor." Tyra asks Andre. "What is it?" "Send this text to Naomi" she says handing him his phone. I'm sorry. I really miss you ''"What the hell is this." he asks "Send it to Naomi." "No, I'm not going to this." "Why not think about how she hurt you. Why shouldn't you get back at her for it." "I'm not cruel." "Dont let it get to you" Ieshia says to Naomi. "No I'm done with him."-- --It is now eight o'clock and Jennifer and Diana are leaving the school Diana begins saying "So heres my new to-do list find a new bf, be the hottest at prom, hook you and Walter up-" "Wait what no I dont want you to do anything" "Why" "Because if we get together i want him to make the first move" "Your so corny."-- --While Andre and tyra are making out Tyra takes his phone and sends the text to Naomi-- New Faces (2) --It is the next day of school. Naomi is staring at the text she received last night from her ex: ''Im srry I miss u. The entire night before she was speechless. “What do you have there?” asked her best friend Ieshia. “Oh um it’s text, from Andre.” “What? What does it say?” “Look.” Naomi says showing her the phone. “Oh my God. He texted this to you?” “Yeah, I have to find him.” “Are you sure that’s a good idea. I mean, yesterday he made out with Tyra right in front of you and now he sent this to you?” “Well maybe something happened and he wants me instead of her,” Naomi replied. “All I’m saying is to stay careful,” Ieshia told her. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine,” she assured her.— --In homeroom Jennifer and Diana are talking. “Look you like him so go after him.” Diana told her. “I don’t even know if he likes me ok so leave it alone.” “Ok everyone quite down,” their homeroom teacher Mr. Scott told them. “Ok if you won’t do anything about it I will.” Diana said to herself as the bell rings— --Naomi is trying to find Andre. She finds him by the water fountain. “Andre?” she asked. “What do you want?” he asked. “Well about the text you sent me, I miss you too.” “What are you talking about?” “The text you sent me.” “Look I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I thought we made it clear that we stay away from each other.” He leaves her there as tears begin to fill in her eyes. Behind her laughter fills the air. She turns around to see Tyra and her friends laughing. “You Bitch!!!!” she screamed as she lunged at Tyra. She began punching her in the face as Tyra screamed. Tyra began clawing at her face and rolled over and began pulling at Naomi’s hair. Naomi kicks Tyra on her in her breast. “Beak it up!!” Mr. Scott yelled as he pulled them apart. “What the hell is going on here?” He stared at the two girls. Tyra’s face was badly bruised and there was a shoe mark on her left breast. Naomi was bleeding from the scratches Tyra left on her face and some of her hair was pulled out. “I think the principal would love this.”— --It is now lunch and Diana and Jennifer are eating lunch. As Walter gets his lunch Diana invites him over. “Over here!” she yells. Jennifer gives her a threatening look and she smiles. “Hey guys.” “Hi,” they say in unison as he sits next to Jennifer. “Well Jennifer has something she needs to tell you so I’ll let you guys talk.” She walks away and Jennifer is lost. “So what do you need to tell me?” “Uh um well...” “Hey,” says a voice Jennifer doesn’t recognize. Carolina Simms she was in grade seven. She had a light skin tone and beautiful brown eye and dark silky black hair. She was super cute and sat next to Walter and kissed him. “Uh Jennifer this is my girlfriend Carolina. Carolina this is my friend Jennifer.” “Nice to meet you” Carolina said. “I have to go.” Jennifer said fleeing the cafeteria. “What was that about?” Carolina asked Walter. “I’m not sure,” he replied. “So what happened?” Diana asked Jennifer. “He has a girlfriend!” “What?” Jennifer walks away from her. “Well with that face someone had get him,” she yelled— --Naomi and Tyra are both suspended for 3 days. “Great.” Naomi says. “You think that was bad I’m gonna make your life a living hell.” Tyra told her. “Bring it on bitch,” Tyra smiles and walks away. “What happened?” Ieshia asks running towards Naomi. “8th grade is gonna be hell.”-- --"What the hell was that?" Andre asks Tyra. "What?" "You sent the text even after I said no." "No. You said you wouldn't" "You and Naomi are both the same it's all drama you don't care about the aftermath." "Is that about what she did-""Dammit don't bring that up her!" "I didn't hurt you she did." "You know what your trying to manipulate me. I cant take this anymore we're done." he says walking away. "Fine what do I care I only dated you to get back at Naomi anyways." she says as she turns around and begins to frown.-- Bad Boy (1) --It is now a month later and there is police car outside of the school. Inside the principal’s office is Shemar Henry. He has a light brown with black hair and deep brown eyes. He wears the senior Degrassi school uniform. "Do I make myself clear young man?" asked Mr. Cox the school principal. He gave Shemar a disapproving look as if he were an insect. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked again. Mr. Cox's expression deepened. Shemar gave him a small smirk. "Why you little-" he was cut off by Shemar's parole officer Mrs. Ying, "Calm down Mr. Cox. He's only playing you." she informed him. "Fine. But if he gets into any kind of trouble he's out of Degrassi." he warned. "I mean it. You may go to your third period now."-- --In Mr. Walker's algebra 1 class is Roger the loner he is dark brown with dark brown eyes. Shemar walks into the room in the middle of the lesson. Diana sees him and stares I to his green eyes. "Look at the new kid." she told Jennifer. "He's so sexy." "Alright you can take the seat next to Mr. Allen right over there." he said pointing towards Roger. Shemar took his seat and looked around. "Shemar." he said towards Roger. "Roger" he answered back. "So I'm guessing there's nothing to do around here." "Naw theres plenty," Roger answers. "So where you from?" Roger asks. "Not important what's important is where I am now." he answers. The bell rings and Mr. Scott releases them to lunch.-- --“So what should I do?” Diana asked. “With what?” Jennifer asks. “About Shemar the new kid with those deep brown eyes.” She informs Jennifer. “I don’t know. Just do what you always do.” “Your right I’ll just make a move before the end of the day he’ll be eating out of the palm of my hands.” “Well there’s your chance.” Jennifer says pointing to Sehmar. Diana walks up to him “H-” when she gets cut off when he leaves with Roger. “I thought you were gonna have him eating out of the palm of your hands,” Jennifer says. “Shut up it not the end of the day yet.-- --Shemar is in the cafeteria where he gets dirty looks by all of the teachers. "Do all of these teachers hate you?" Roger asks. "I guess." "Follow me I know a place where there’s no teachers." Roger leads him to the back of the school to a window on the ground. They slip through to find a fairly large room with a couch and laptop. "Nice." Shemar says. "Yea I come here to get away from everyone." Shemar walks over to the couch where he lays down I could stay here for a while." Shemar says.-- --As Shemar is walking through the hallway Zac approaches him. He is large and racists. "So you’re the punk everyone has been talking about." "I guess." Shemar answers. "Well just because you came in a cop car doesn’t scare me." "whatever." Shemar says. Shemar goes to his locker where he finds his locker has been vandalized. "Thought you might like the graphite since you got here from the ghetto." says Zac. "Wow. You really hurt me." he said. "What the hell is this?" asks Mr. Cox. "It looks like graphite." he answered. "School vandalism and you've barley been here a day." Mr. Cox says. "I gave you about three days I lost that bet." "This wasn't even me so cool it." "Excuse me? Lets ho your coming with me." he said.-- --"Do you have any evidence?" asks Mrs. Ying. "It was on his locker!" "If that’s all you have then I believe we are done here." she says. Shemar meets up with Roger outside of Mr. Cox's office. "So you met Zac?" Shemar nods. "Don't worry he’s a bastard to most people." "So my little nigger has a friend." Zac says. "That'll be more fun for me." "Looks like he's got it out for us." Roger says. "Great another person to worry about." Shemar says.— --“So what do you think?” Diana asks showing her a pair of skinny jeans and a tight stylish top. “I think you look a little sluty.” “Good Shemar Will never resists me when I’m wearing this tomorrow.” “You realize that’s a week of detention written all over that.” “It’ll be worth it” Diana says as Jennifer rolls her eyes.— --Shemar is at his house when a rock comes flying through the window. Nigger is written on a note attached to it. “Honey what was that?” his mother asks. “Nothing!” he replies with a look that spells out killer.-- Bad Boy (2) --"So your saying that he was the one that vandalised your locker and he through a rock with a note that said nigger on it?" Mr. Cox askes Shemar. "Yes." "Well do you have any hard core evidence? Did you see him do any of these things?" he asked getting up and walking to the door. "Well um no." "Well then I believe we are done here," he said opening the door and gesturing him to leave. "Well what did he say?" asked Roger. "The same thing I hoped he would." "So nothing. Why were you hoping for that." "Because according to the law if an adult doesn't do anything then I have the right to fight back."-- --"I can't believe you actually wore this to school." Jennifer told Diana. "Well I need to put a worm on the hook if I want the fish." Jennifer rolls her eyes. They walk into the school when the vice principal, Mrs. Aris sees her outfit. "Excuse me bit where do you think you are?" "Uh Degrassi." Diana replies sarcastically "Not dressed like that you better get into uniform or its a week of detention." she warned. "Ok. But if you'll excuse me I have someone meet..." "Ok fine I'm ordering you to change into uniform." "Uh no." "Then lets see what Mr. Cox has to say about this." Diana rolls her eyes and reluctantly follws the elderly woman.-- --"This was you wasnt it?" Shemar asks slamming Zacs lokker and holding the note. "Well of it isn't black boy. What do I owe to this occasion." "Cut the crap we both know it was you." "So if it was what are you gonna do about it black boy?" Shemar lifts his fist when Mrs. Aris walks by "What do you think you're doing sheasks." Shemar turns and says " Nuthing." "Thats what i though now get to homeroom." Shemar walks away and Diana sneaks off in the opposite direction. "Now lets g-" she says before realizing Diana was gone.-- --Shemar heads to the abanded room behind the school and Diana follows him. He becomes infurated and begins to through everything around. "Wow. Nice hiding spot." She says. He turns around to see her. "Who are you?" he asks. "Diana Perez and you're Shemar." "Look I'm not in a good mood right now." "Thats ok I'm here to make you feel better. I mean not everything is bad about Degrassi." she said. She leaned in and kissed him. They began to kiss passionatly and fall onto the couch.-- --Roger comes into the room. "Well what do we have here?" he asks. Diana and Shemar stop kissing. "Oh my God. I have to go." she says leaving the room. "So who was she." "Diana." "From are math class?" "I don't know I guess." "Well not bad how long you've been here." "Homeroom." "Dame it's 6th period!" "Ha."-- --Jennifer meets up with Diana in the bathroom. "Where the hell have you been?" she asks. Diana blushes. "With Shemar." "Shut up what happened?" "We were kissing." "So the outfit worked. So are you gonna wear that all the time." "Naw, I've already got the fish. No need for more worms."-- --Shemar is in the hallway when Diana meets up with him. "Hey good looking what happened to that cute outfit?" "First off it was sexy not cute. Second whats wrong with this." "Nothing," he says as he kisses her. "What do we have here?" asks Zac. "Your own kind isn't good enough for you?" he asks Diana. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Thats it." Shemar said. Shemar punches him in the gut. Zac punches him back in the neck and knocks him to the ground. Shemar gets back up and knees him in the gut. "Stop it!" Diana begs. Shemar pins Zac to the locker and begin to punch him and blood begins to splatter on his face. "Thats it." Mr. Cox grabs Shemar and drags him off. "Get that boy to the nurse. Diana stays there tears in her eyes sheachless.-- --"Thats it you out of here." Mr. Cox says. "No. you cant do that." Diana screams into the room. "Zac started it. He came and said a racist comment and threw the first punch." "Excuse me, but who let you in here." "Didnt you here me he's innocent." "Are you sure?" Mrs. Ying asks. "Yes." "Well theres another person that supports Shemars story." The phone rings. "Mr. Cox. Yes ok. Zacs parents are pressing charges. the police will be here any minute." the room goes cold as the information sinks in-- --The blue red and white lights flash. The students are gathered wathing with amazment. Shemar is escorted to the police car. Diana remains in shock with tears in her eyes. Jennifer comes to comfort her. She begins to sob on her shoulder as the car drives away.-- Torn (1) --It has been two weeks since Shemar’s arrest. Diana and Jennifer are in Jennifer’s roo m as Diana is getting ready to visit Shemar. “How do I look ?” Diana asks. Wearing a striped zebra skin shirt a mini silk jacket skinny jeans and a pair of black heels. “Doesn’t this seem really messed up to you,you’re thirteen and you’re going to visit your boyfriend in juvie?” Jennifer asks. “Jennifer. Please I don’t need your goodie to shoes comments right now. Ok.” Jennifer stays quite. “Now do I look good or not?” Diana asks. “Fine I guess.” “Good I’ll be back at 3:00.” Jennifer takes a deep breath and lays on her bed and grabs her phone and makes a phone call. “Hey Walter... Yea. I was wondering would you like to meet me and some friends at the movies? Ok meet you there say 2:00. Ok bye.” She gives a bright smile and falls onto her bed.— --Diana is seen getting out of a bus. She is walking into Toronto Juvenile Hall. She walks into a security system where she is checked for weapons. She then goes into a line of people who are there to see their loved ones. A woman with dark black hair behind her asks her a question. “Aren’t you a little young to be visiting your boyfriend in juvie?” “Um how-” she begins to ask before she is cut off. “Next.” One of the security guards says. She approaches the security guard. “ID.” The security guard says without looking at her. She gives him a fake birth certificate. “I’m here to see Shemar Henry I’m his cousin.” “I’m sorry but no minor gets in without a parent or guardian.” “You’re looking at her.” Says the woman behind her. “Melinda Simms. I’m her aunt.” “And you aren’t here to see the same person because…” he starts. “Is that any of your concern?” she asks. “Ok you two can go through.” He says. “Um thank you but why.” “You’re welcome. I have my reasons.” She says walking off. Diana takes a seat as Shemar arrives— --Jennifer begins getting ready for the movies. She wears a pink blouse and short jeans and furry boots. She lets her hair loose. She leaves her house and begins walking to the movies. When she arrives she finds Walter already there. “Hey.” She says “What’s up.” “I hope you don’t mind I invited Carolina.” Jennifer’s smile melts. “Why would I be upset that you brought your girlfriend along?” “Hey.” Carolina says giving Jennifer a smile that spoke I’m watching you. “Uh Diana should be here in a couple.” She hands Walter 10 dollors “Buy the movie tickets I’ll be right in side.” Jennifer walks to the side of the building and begins to call Diana “Jennifer?” Diana asks. “Look I need your help.” Jennifer tells her. “I’m a little busy. I’ll call you later.” “No wait-” Diana clicks. “Great.” She walks into the movies.— --“Shemar so It’s been a week.” She says “Yea. I didn’t really think that I would be hear again.” “Yea I never thought I’d be visiting someone I knew in here.” “Look I know we’ve only been together a week but I need you to do me favor. I need you to tell the judge that Zac threw the first punch.” “Shemar I don’t feel comfortable with lying to the judge.” “Look if you tell them that he through the first punch that with the evidence they have against him his lawsuit will fall apart.” “Shemar I… I… I don’t know.” “Diana please it’s to get me out of here.” “You and I both know that Zac didn’t throw that first punch.” Diana tells him. “So you’re saying that I should be in here for defending myself and you.” “I just think that if you’re really innocent that you don’t need me to lie for you.” “Look Diana please you know he deserved it and he’s doing this just because I’m black.” “Shemar… I have to think.” She walks out of the room— --“So when is you friend supposed to be getting here.” Carolina asks. “Um she’s just running late.” They are in the theater and watching their movie. Carolina begins to lay on Walter’s shoulder and gave her a devilish smile. Jennifer got up and stormed out. "I better make sure she's ok." Walter says. He caught up to her outside. "Hey what was that about?" Walter asks. "Nothing just go back in there with your girlfriend." she says. "Whats the matter?" he asks again. "Nothing you've made your feeling clear." "No I don't think I have." he says as he kisses her. "What I... I... dont understand." "Really." he says kissing her again. Carolina comes outside. "So how is she?" she asks. "I dont know but I've gotta go." he tells her giving her a kiss on the cheeck. Carolina gives her a death look and walks off. Jennifer smiles and walks home.-- --Diana lays on her bed playing with a coin in her hand. She was thinking of whether or not she would do it she flips the coin.-- --Jennifer is on her bed when she gets a text. Meet me at the Dot ''-walter'' Jennifer smiles.-- Torn (2) --Diana is seen at the dot getting an iced coffee as Zac walks towards her. "Hey nigger lover," he tells her. "Asshole," she says walking away. "What’s the rush," he says intersecting her. "I hear your testifying for you little slave." he tells her. "What’s it to you." she answers. He laughs. "You have such a beautiful face." he says stroking her face. "It would be ashamed if something happened to it." She stands there taking in his threat and takes a shaky breathe. She turns to him as he exits the dot.-- --"So he just left after saying that." Jennifer asks. "Yeah." "Well you have to do something that is a threat you have to get a restraining order on that creep." Jennifer tells her. "Yeah and what will that do? Its a piece of paper its not like its a force field." Diana replies. They sit on Diana front porch. "No but it can put him in jail if he touches you." Diana looks down at her feet. Jennifer’s cell rings."What is it." Diana asks. "Its a text. Look you dont have to testify for Shemar today if you don’t want to." "I have to this entire week I've sat through the trial and all that Shemar's lawyer has is sercumstancial proof and the fact that he talked to the principal. Nut there is no proof that Zac threw that rock or that he vandalized his locker. All they have is his word and the fact that hes been in juvie before kinda makes his word not to reliable they need something that would completely destroy Zacs case, and that’s me." "Look you have a lot of pressure on you but I still don’t like the fact that you have to lie to save him." "Court is filled with lies Jenni, and besides Zac had it coming. If anything the way he threatened me proved that... didn’t it?" "I don’t know but I gotta go. I hope you get your answer." "Thanks for your help." "Bye." Diana enters her house and begins to play music to clear her head-- -- At the Dot Jennifer finds Walter. "Hey,” she says as she kisses him. “Whats up.” “oh nothing just in the middle of the drama filled world that is Diana Perez.” He laughs. “Well we better hurry if we wanna catch that movie.” he tells her. “M-kay.” They walk down to the movie theater. In the theater they begin to kiss. “So you having fun,” he asks. “Shut up dummy.” They begin to kiss passionately. “Hold on I’m out of breath,” he says laughing. “So when do you think the movie will start?” Jennifer asks. “I dunno,” he says as he kisses her again.— --Diana sits at the court house she is surrounded by people. “The defense calls Diana Perez to the stand.” She walks to the stand and lifts her left hand and another on the bible. “Do you sware to say nothing but the truth.” She takes a big breath “I do.” The Prosecution begins to ask her questions. “Was Mr. Henry well liked through out the school.” “Um no everyone pretty much was terrified by him.” “And Zac Merin was one of these people.” “Yes.” “Can you describe his actions.” “Well he vandalized his locker and threw a rock through his window. He also repeatedly called him a ‘nigger’.” “I see and did you witness him do any of these allegations?” “Well no but I was witness to his verbal abuse.” “So there is still no proof that it was ever Mr. Mertin.” “Well uh-“ “I mean by what you just said he wasn’t very well liked so it could have been anybody in the entire school.” “Um I guess.” “So you’re saying Mr. Mertin is innocent?” “No I’m just saying-“ “So you don’t think he did any of these things,” “Yes I do-“ “Let me ask you this did Mr. Mertin throw the first punch?” Diana remained quiet and glanced at Shemar. “May I remind you Ms. Perez that you are under oath. “Uh.” “Did he throw the first punch or didn’t he!?!?!?!” “No!” she spoke with tears in her eyes. “That is-“ “But he came to me that day and he insulted us. He asked if ‘my own kind wasn’t good enough for me’. He grabbed me and forcefully took me away he was only protecting me!” tears were streaming down her face as she stepped down from the stand and ran out of the court.— --Jennifer and Walter are in outside the theater kissing when she stops. “Look Walter I’ve been thinking… you need to tell Carolina.” “What?” “I want this to be right you need to tell her.” “Why now we were just having fun why complicate things.” “Because your cheating you can’t have your cake and eat it to you have to choose.” Walter stays quite. "Hey Walter," says De, Carolina's best friend. "Hey De where'd you come from." "Oh I was in the same theater as I saw you guys while I was coming in." She walks away with a devious smile. Jennifer and Walter stay staring at each other. --Diana is outside of the courthouse she had left after being on stage but that was two hours ago. The court house is now empty. She is leaving to catch a cab. A cab stops and she gets inside to find Shemar. “Oh my God, Shemar.” She says hugging him and kissing him. “They found in my side.” “Really!” “Yea” they throw themselves at each other. Kissing, hugging, and kissing some more.— --"Well now you've gotta tell her before her friend does," "I know, I gotta go," walter tells Jennifer "K." Walter lays on his bed. He picks up the phone and makes a phone call "Hey Carolina..."-- --Diana and Shemar are at his house making out half naked when she throws off her bra and it lands on the floor.-- Family Portrait (1) Category:Blog posts